Ne me laisse pas
by Ygrain
Summary: J’ai fait tout ce qu'il faut pour franchir les barrages.Maintenant que je suis arrivée dans cette chambre, que je te vois étendu là, je me demande pourquoi j’ai fait tout ça. Ce n'est tellement pas toi, tout ça! ...OS. Jenny & Gibbs en quelque sorte.


**Disclaimer:** Gibbs, Jenny, Tony etc. appartiennent à Donald P. Bellisario. Je les ai juste emprunté le temps d'un one-shot  
**Chronologie: **Ca se situe pendant le dernier ou avant dernier épisode de la saison 3. Je ne sais plus exactement  
**Personnages: **Jenny & Gibbs en quelque sorte...  
**Remarque de l'auteur:** One shot écrit pour la communauté31 jours sur le thème: "Ouvre les yeux". 

* * *

**Ne me laisse pas**

J'ai fait tout ce qu'il faut pour franchir les barrages... J'ai même appelé Condolizza Rice pour pulvériser un foutu règlement hospitalier et passer outre l'infirmière en chef... Réaction sans doute disproportionnée, mais j'étais si inquiète!

Maintenant que je suis arrivée dans cette chambre, que je te vois étendu là, relié à des tuyaux, immobile, là où seul règne le bruit des machines, je me demande pourquoi j'ai fait tout ça... C'est bien pire. Ca a quelque chose de définitif de te voir là comme ça. Calme, immobile, dépendant. Ca semble si définitif. Et ce n'est tellement pas toi.

Certes, tu n'es pas mort. Ce qui est sans conteste un soulagement. Et je ne pense pas à la mission là. Mais cet état, est-ce vraiment mieux? A l'heure où on peut envoyer des sondes sur Mars à la recherche de traces d'eau, à l'heure où on a miniaturisé des tas de machines,  
on ne sait toujours pas ce qu'est le coma! Pourquoi certains y restent longtemps: plusieurs mois, plusieurs années et d'autres sortent vite au bout de quelques heures, quelques jours...

C'est marrant, je n'aurais pas cru, que tu puisses y tomber, y rester. Tu aimes trop que les choses bougent et vite. Tu aimes trop que les choses aillent dans le sens que tu indiques.  
Je ne t'imaginais pas dans cet oasis de calme, contraint et forcé. Pas tout à fait forcé en fait, selon le neurologue, si tu y es encore plongé, c'est que tu le veux... Que vois-tu là-bas? Qu'y trouves-tu que tu n'as pas ici, que nous n'avons pas pu t'apporter.

C'est bizarre, je ne t'avais jamais vu comme un homme de regret. Même pas comme un homme de secret... Et pourtant en une semaine, j'en ai appris –enfin nous en avons plus appris sur toi qu'en plusieurs années-. Tu m'avais parlé de tes ex-femmes, du pourquoi tu ne croyais plus au mariage... mais tu ne m'avais jamais parlé de la seule qui ait jamais compté pour toi. Pourquoi ?

Je croyais tout savoir de toi, de tes tours, de tes manies, de tes manières pour obtenir ce que tu veux... et je découvre que je ne savais presque rien. C'est déstabilisant, effrayant! Et finalement, ça ça te ressemble. Toujours à vouloir surprendre ses partenaires, subordonnés. Merci pour les leçons, mon vieux professeur: Ne jamais rien tenir pour acquis. On ne connait jamais tout à fait ses proches.  
J'ai bien compris. Il ne m'a jamais fallu beaucoup de temps pour apprendre et je ne fais pas deux fois les mêmes erreurs, tu te rappelles ? Tu peux te réveiller maintenant. Le message est passé.

On a besoin de toi au NCIS: ta petite scientifique gothique est perdue. Elle qui est si géniale et ne s'avoue jamais vaincue est dépassée par ce coma... je crois bien que c'est un des rares mystères qu'elle ait incapable de percer. Et le reste de ton équipe n'est pas mieux. Ils le cachent mieux certes, mais ce n'est pas suffisant. Tony en oublierait même de faire des blagues vaseuses ou des gamineries. Ziva, elle-même, est touchée, même si elle le dissimule...  
Il faut que tu reviennes. Ne les laisse pas! Ils ont encore besoin de toi; Tua s encore des choses à leur apprendre.

Et puis, le NCIS sans toi, c'est plus la même chose. Et je ne crois pas que je m'habituerais à des portes qui restent fermées tant que je le souhaite, à ce que tous les gens qui les franchissent se fassent annoncer...

Tu es un défi, Jethro. Tu m'obliges à donner le meilleur que moi-même en tant que directrice. Tu vois le moindre faux-semblant... et j'ai encore besoin de te surprendre... C'est un privilège et une horreur absolue que de te "commander"... mais au bout du compte, on s'en sort plutôt pas mal, non ? Et ça nous fait du bien à tous les deux...

Ne me laisse pas. On a encore des choses à faire tous les deux... On n'est pas encore allé au bout...

Ouvre les yeux, bon sang ! Ca a assez duré. On a du boulot sur le feu! Des terroristes à arrêter...


End file.
